Like Seven of Nine?
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Parker has decided Brennan is a friendly alien like Seven of Nine on Star Trek Voyager, since she's smart and beautiful as Seven. Booth has to convince him it's not true.


Like Seven of Nine

 **A/N: This alien challenge had me stumped until FaithinBones made a suggestion to rescue me. Hope this is what she had in mind. I was occupied with homework when Star Trek first aired, and television viewing was rationed in our house growing up.**

Parker turned from the television and hollered for Booth, "DAD!"

His parent dropped the basket of laundry he was holding and strode into the living room. "Parker, what's wrong? You don't need to yell like that. My apartment only has three rooms, and I'm not deaf. I can hear you perfectly well, son. Mrs. Ross will think I've attacked someone."

"Dad, look at the TV. Seven of Nine. Does she remind you of anyone?

Booth was bewildered. "No, Parker, why?"

"She is smart, and sexy, and really helpful to everyone on the Voyager. Bones is the same way."

"Son, that is no way for you to talk about Dr. Brennan."

"I was talking about Seven!"

"But you said Bones was just like her. It's not respectful to call her sexy."

"You don't think Dr. Bones is sexy, Dad?"

"No, of course I do. No, wait I don't—That's not the point, Bub. My opinion is not what we are discussing here. Kids shouldn't go around calling adult women sexy."

"Dad, I'm talking to you. Just you. Here at home. In private. Not at school, not to my friends. I know better than that! Geez, what do you think I am? Four years old still? I'm not stupid! I'm talking to my dad! Dr. Bones is sexy, and you know it. I can see you really like her, and sometimes your face gets red when you look at her!"

"You're too damn smart for your own good, kid," Booth muttered under his breath. "I mean dang smart. Yes, I like Bones, and you like Bones, and she is attractive. And yes, she's very kind and helps anyone she can. But she is NOT an alien!"

"How do you know?"

"Because, Parker, the first year we worked together, we chased a bad guy to a warehouse and Bones got a cut on her wrist and sprained it pretty bad. When we went to the hospital to get her checked out, the doctor did a blood test, and she is O positive, just like 40 % of the population."

"Actually, it's 38%, Dad. Dr. Bones told me."

"That's beside the point! Aliens don't have type O positive blood! Bones is not an alien." Booth grimaced slightly, remembering the Jamie Kenton fiasco.

He'd never tell Parker the full story of that night; his injuries from Brennan's fridge exploding, Kenton kidnapping Brennan, his sudden stark realization and painful lurching ride in Hodgin's tiny clown car to find her before it was too late, frantically searching the warehouse, glimpsing her suspended by her wrists, his desperate shot at Kenton's head to end the danger to his partner.

Those memories still haunted him; that he hadn't seen Kenton for the snake he was before Brennan was hurt. He took a deep breath to calm down.

"Dad, are you okay?" Parker asked. "You're as white as a ghost. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sport. It just bothers me remembering when my partner gets hurt."

"Well, it worries her when you get hurt. She told me so. It worries me too! You guys need to be more careful chasing bad guys!"

"We are careful, Parker, and we watch each other's back every day. Having Bones as a partner keeps me safe, and I keep her safe," Booth reassured his son.

'Now. back to our discussion. Bones would laugh herself silly if you mentioned thinking she's an alien. And your mom would very likely keep you home with her on our weekends. So how about no more talk of Bones being an alien like Seven of Nine. Instead, let's go rent the latest Star Trek CD's at Redbox and have a movie marathon."

"Can we call Dr. Bones and ask her to come over?"

"Sure, Bub, good idea. Maybe she'll make her macaroni and cheese to go with Gram's spaghetti sauce I cooked up this morning. It smells pretty good in there. Now that would make a stupendous meal, don't you think?"

"Can I call and invite her, PLEASE?" Parker begged, turning puppy eyes on the reason he had them.

"Yes, you can. Here's my phone."

"Dad, Mrs. Jensen said you're supposed to say 'you may' not 'you can'."

"Parker Booth, do you want to invite Bones for dinner and Star Trek, or do you want no supper?"

"Okay, okay, Dad, I was just telling you what I learned!"


End file.
